Recueil de OS Reylo
by kysala
Summary: Bienvenue à tous! Quel couple pourrait être plus énigmatique et attirant que le couple que forme Rey & Kylo Ren? Très peu, à mon avis. Ce couple m'inspire énormément, et c'est pour cette raison que je tiens à partager avec vous mes OS Reylo! Sur ce, je vous laisse vous noyez dans un mélange de contradictions. Alors amusez-vous bien! - votre dévouée Kysala.


D'un geste brusque, j'ouvris la porte de mes appartements constitués de quatre pièces : une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre. Toutes sombres et froides, dénuées de couleurs et de joie. Je m'y sentais pourtant à mon aise. Caché derrière ces murs, je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne faisais pas dans le mélo. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personnage à lequel vous pensiez. Méchant le jour, gentil la nuit. Ce personnage qui s'efforcait de jouer un double jeu afin de protéger ses sombres secrets. Qui, aux yeux de tous, passait pour un homme cruel et sans pitié. Mais qui, en réalité, était bon. Non. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à vos attentes. Lorsque je disais que je pouvais être moi-même, je parlais de moi sans toutes ces formalités et convenances que je me devais de tenir.

Cette journée s'était soldée par un échec. La Résistance venait de gagner une nouvelle bataille. Une bataille de trop. Ces misérables se croyaient tout permis, à l'affût de tout. Comme ils avaient torts. Ils ne se doutaient pas que nous gagnerons la guerre. Mais cela arrivera très bientôt. Bien assez tôt. Qu'ils se réjouissent. Allez-y. Faites la fête. La victoire ne sera que plus satisfaisante.

Je me déshabillai entièrement, et épuisé, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. J'étais vidé de toutes mes forces et ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai instantanément, sans raison apparente aux premiers abords. Pourtant, je sentais une présence à côté de moi. Mon esprit s'affola légèrement, mais je restai concentré.

Je m'apprêtai à me lancer contre mon assaillant lorsqu'une main parcourut avec délicatesse mon dos. Une main fine et douce, qui traçait des mouvements circulaires sur ma peau. Je souris malgré moi, mais décidai de ne pas lui prêter attention.

« J'espérais que ta défaite d'aujourd'hui ne t'aurait pas rendu trop grincheux. »

Je grognai. Il fallait si attendre avec elle.

Je me retournai vers mon visiteur et tombai nez à nez avec de petits yeux marrons espiègles.

« Tu me le payeras à la prochaine bataille, lui lançai-je. »

‒ À la prochaine bataille ? Serait-elle prochainement ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserves, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

‒ Je vais déjà te faire cela.

Je lui bondis dessus et commencai à lui faire des caresses sur les côtes. Elle se mit aussitôt à se débattre afin d'échapper à ma torture.

« Arrête ! Ben, je t'en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus ! protesta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.»

Si il y a bien une personne que j'autorisais à m'appeler comme ça, c'était elle. Pendant quelques minutes, elle arrivait à me faire oublier l'instant présent. À me faire oublier ce que je devais faire, qui j'étais aux yeux de tous. Car seul ce que j'étais à ses yeux importait. Elle avait su, en quelque sorte, déchiffrer l'homme derrière le masque. Et je le répètai, elle n'avait pas trouvé un mignon petit agneau derrière le monstre. Elle m'avait trouvé moi. Ben Solo. Ainsi que tous ses défauts. Et c'était cette absence d'intimité que j'appréciais le plus.

J'avais arrêté mes caresses, et elle avait arrêté de se débattre. Me situant sur elle, je me mis à la regarder avec profondeur. Elle me rendit mon regard. Le lien qui nous unissait était très fort, et je ne parlais pas seulement au sens figuré. La Force avait créé une ouverture perpétuelle dans nos esprits, nous liant si intimement que nous n'en étions que déstabilisés. S'en suivirent des discussions violentes, des insultes et des reproches. Cependant, nous ne pouvions nier que toutes ces actions nous avaient rapproché. Après s'être habitués à la présence de l'autre, s'était ajoutée à la haine, la passion. Une passion si dévorante et innatendue, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu y résister.

« Je t'ai manqué de peu à la bataille d'aujourd'hui, me murmura-t-elle. »

Tout en lui répondant, je me mis à caresser la douceur de ses pommettes.

« Je sais. Je t'ai senti me chercher et venir à ma rencontre. »

Elle fronca les sourcils, me demandant silencieusement des explications.

« Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais si je te voyais, là, à quelques pas de moi.

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ Enfin Rey ! m'agaçai-je. Tu te doutes bien que si nous nous rencontrions, tout le monde s'attendrait à ce que nous nous battions en duel. Comment crois-tu que la Résistance, ainsi que mes hommes, réagiraient si ils me voyaient agir à l'exact opposé ? »

Une flamme s'alluma dans le fond de ses yeux. C'était bien pour cette flamme, et pour plus encore, qu'elle m'était aussi précieuse.

« Alors, tu aurais agis à l'exact opposé ? Est-ce que tu pourrais décrire tes agissements ? me charria-t-elle.

‒ Et bien, tout d'abord, je t'aurais longuement regardé. »

Nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Je me serais approché très lentement de toi, afin de s'avourer nos retrouvailles. lui murmurai-je d'une voix suave. Arrivé à ta hauteur, j'aurais levé ma main comme ceci. Je t'aurais délicatement caressé les joues, puis serais descendu sur tes lèvres. »

Mon pouce glissa sur ses lèvres roses, la respiration de Rey s'accélèra face à l'anticipation.

« Puis, je me serais penché, jusqu'à te frôler de mon souffle. Et aurais finalement entrepris de t'embrasser langoureusement. »

Je m'étais instinctivement rapproché d'elle, lui chatouillant les lèvres des miennes. De ma langue, je vins lui lécher la peau. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant mon baiser.

« Et puis ... Ton ami Finn se serait rué sur moi afin de m'éloigner de toi, croyant sans doute que je t'hypnotisais par la Force. »

Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, abasourdie.

« Ça c'était franchement mesquin, Ben. Même venant de toi ! »

Je rigolai doucement, et lui déposai un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, avant de me rallonger à ses côtés.

Rey ne semblait pourtant pas du même avis, car elle grimpa aussitôt sur mon torse.

« Tu appelles ça un baiser ? »

Sur ce, elle m'embrassa sans aucune retenue, laissant ces sombres heures derrière nous. Je répondis sans attendre à son baiser, avec toute la fougue et la passion dont j'étais capable. Nos bouches s'emboîtaient à la perfection. C'était comme si, elles avaient été moulées dans cet unique but. Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'embrasser.

Pourtant, à court de souffle, nous fûmes obligés de nous séparer. Je la gardai néanmoins dans mes bras, et elle vint s'allonger contre mon torse. Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position ; moi, lui caressant les cheveux, et elle, écoutant les battements calmes de mon cœur. J'étais en totale plénitude.

« Je suis tellement bien, ici, dans tes bras, me confia-t-elle. »

Je resserai mon étreinte afin de lui faire comprendre la réciprocité.

« Pourtant, nous savons tous deux que ce ne sera pas éternel. »

Elle releva la tête, et je sus dans son regard, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me dire par voix orale. Nous étions des êtres complètement opposés. Elle était vouée à la Lumière, moi aux Ténèbres. Pendant un certain temps, chacun s'était persuadé pouvoir arriver à faire chavirer l'autre, à le faire changer de côté. Mais cette alternative était peine perdue. Nous faisions partis de quelque chose de tellement plus grand que nous, qu'il nous était impossible de changer ce que nous étions. Et même l'ampleur des sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre n'y changeait rien. Cela ne changeait en rien mon désir de perdurer dans le côté obscur de la Force. Et il allait de même pour elle dans le côté lumineux.

Nous savions tous deux que nos moments étaient dorénavant comptés. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à mener cette double vie. Cela n'en serait que plus douloureux lors de l'échéance. Car, il était évident qu'au bout du compte, un côté gagnera la guerre. Et le camp perdant se verra détruit.

Mais pour l'instant, nous nous contentions du moment présent, aussi court fut-il. Dans quelques instants, elle disparaîtra et retournera d'où elle vient, pendant que moi, je m'endormirai seul dans ces grands draps.

Je lui embrassai délicatement le front, avant de la serrer fermement contre moi. Demain est un autre jour, disait-on. Je retournerai traquer les Résistants, oubliant le fait d'en tenir une dans mes bras en cet instant précis. J'oublierai nos moments passés, et me concentrerai pleinement dans ma tâche. Gagner la guerre, nous devions à tout prix gagner cette guerre. J'aviserai par la suite du sort destiné à Rey. Mais pour l'instant, je me devais de trouver un plan afin de réduire à néant la Résistance. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que je ne faisais pas dans le mélodrame.

\--

 ** _Voilà le premier OS qui célèbre la publication de ce recueil! Il est un peu court, je vous l'accorde. Mais je voulais rester assez simple, ne pas rajouter de trame. J'en suis d'ailleurs plutôt fière!_**

 ** _Je pense, bien sûr, compliquer les situations au fur et à mesure des OS. Cela dépend de mon imagination._**

 ** _Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à voter ou à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait chaud au cœur de recevoir des avis._**

 ** _Alors à plus les loulous!_**

 ** _\- votre dévouée Kysala._**


End file.
